New kid
by HiI'mJustyne
Summary: One shot. Devin Stephenson is a shy, kept to himself kid, but when he meets Jake O'Riley his life get's flipped upside-down. The tall, sexy, emo boy automatically wants the small, quiet one. And what Jake wants, Jake gets. Rated for gay sex


**Woot woot. Lemon timee.**

**So I made a new character. His name is Devin. C:**

**His description: Shaggy/emo dirty blonde hair with swoopy Bieber bangs, light brown eyes, olive colored skin, braces, and he's about 5'9, very slim, also has a nose ring. **

**And then there is his boyfriend, Jake ^.***

**Jake's description: Emo cut black hair that falls over one of his eyes, ice blue eyes, he has snake bites, his skin is olive colored, but slightly darker than Devin's, about 6'3, and he's slim with some muscle. **

**Summary of the story: Devin Stephenson is a shy, kept to himself kid, but when he meets Jake O'Riley his life get's flipped upside-down. The tall, sexy, emo boy automatically wants the small, quiet one. And what Jake wants, Jake gets. **

**THIS IS A ONE SHOT.**

* * *

(Starts off with Devin's POV)

I rushed up the stairs, realizing I had woken up late when I fell asleep on the couch last night. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! It's my first day, I can't be late!" I ran into my room, hitting my hip-bone on the side of my dresser. "Ow, god damn it" I sighed deeply, walking to my closet to pick out a band merch shirt. I grabbed my Bring Me the Horizon tank top and slipped it on. I looked around my half empty room as I walked to my dresser, my room in the UK was so filled, and happy, this one looks as if a murder could be committed in here. I grabbed some black skinny jeans and pulled them on as I walked over to the mirror. "You really need to put on some weight…" I shook my head, poking at my hip-bones which were visible through the baggy shirt.

I walked downstairs after combing my hair a couple times, getting it back to the shag/emo look. "Mom?" Silence "Mom…?" Still silence. I sighed, guessing she had already gone off to work. I walked outside, locking the front door behind me and got in my car. I honestly can't believe my sister bought me a fucking convertible. I told her not to spend money on me, then she comes home for Christmas with this? I cried.

I started the car, pulling out of the driveway and turning on the radio. Honestly people always ask "Why do you listen to those bands, Devin?" And I'm just like "Cause…" I never know what to say. I don't even know how to fend for myself. I'm so fucking shy. Oh, wait. Hi there. I'm Devin Stephenson, I'm 16 years old, and I'm from the UK… What else… Oh yeah. I'm gay.

Okay, well, I just recently knew I was gay, everyone knew I was but me. I'm also a virgin. I refused to have sex with any of my girlfriends, mostly because the thought of a girl naked made my boner go away so fast. But I knew I was gay when I was in the locker room, and this one guy was showering, and I saw it… The guy was hung like a fucking horse. I couldn't help but stare! I had to stop when I caught myself drooling though. Before I knew it I was hard, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do but sit there and whimper like a little girl. The guy noticed me, and the asshole smirked at my hard-on! He came over and palmed me through my jeans, and I came in my pants like 5 minutes later, I was so embarrassed. He just smiled down at me and walked away. And that was when I was like "Yep, I'm gay"

So honestly I've done A LOT of research on gay sex and shit, mostly because I want to lose my virginity this year, not sure when… But I do. Hell, I'm terrified to lose it, yeah. But I want to. Because my fingers, and sexy pictures off Google won't keep me good forever. Oh look, I'm at school.

I climbed out of my car, and everyone was staring at me. I looked around, some guys winked at me, other girls panties had dropped half way to China, and other guys looked at me with envy. Okay, so I'm pretty attractive… Oops? I was walking into the building when my eye caught something, or better yet.. Someone… I looked him up and down, stopping in my tracks. He was a sex god.

About 6 feet tall, he had nice olive skin, black hair that fell in just the right way, and his eyes, oh _god_ his eyes, they were the bluest blue I have ever seen. "Oh hey, fresh-meat" I heard his husky voice mutter, as I looked up at him. He was smirking, that sexy half smirk, that made me want to do all sorts of inappropriate things in the _hallway_. "U-uh… H-hi…" Smooth one, Dev. His smirk grew as he reached a hand down to cup my chin. "You're a cute one…" I felt my cheeks heat up and I backed out of his grasp. "T-th-thanks…" I flipped my hair, so I could get a better look at him. He started to walk away, but not before smacking my ass. "See you later." He winked.

Oh fuck. If I could get pregnant, I would be, just from looking at him. I felt my blush slowly creep away, and I looked down. "This guy is going to be the death of me…" He just practically eye fucked me in the hall way and didn't even tell me his name! I darted after him, and when I finally caught up to him, I placed a hand on his lower arm. "Y-your… N-name" I panted slightly. He grinned. "I guess you will need to know what to call out during sex? Huh?" He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the building. "W-wha?!" I heard him chuckle. "I'm sorry, you don't even know me, but I _want_ you" I blushed deeply, and bit my lower lip. "I-I'm D-Devin" I breathed out. "I'm Jake." He pushed me up against a car that I assumed was his. "And now, you're mine." I nodded, blushing deeply. His lips pressed against mine, slipping his tongue past my lips.

Our tongues fought for dominance, his winning of course, and he began to assault my mouth with his tongue. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away. "Fuck. Car. Now." He walked around to the other side, as I climbed into the passenger's seat. He started up the car and began driving to his house. His hand reached over and began to rub my thigh. How did he know that my thighs were so sensitive? He pinched the inside of them, causing me to moan quietly. "J-Jake.." He pulled up to a house that I hoped was his and before I could even register what was happening I was out of the car and pushed up against the door. He began to suck and bite on my neck, while looking for his keys. I let moans slip out of my mouth; my neck was too damn sensitive.

I heard the door unlock and I was dragged into a house. My shirt got slipped off and I felt his cold hands roam around my chest. "I need to get something, my room is the third door on the left" I nodded and didn't waste any time running to his room and pulling off my pants. I waited for a second or two, before he came into the room holding a small bottle. "J-Jake?" He smirked at me before setting the bottle down and stripping. I let my eyes wonder to 'that area' and holy fuck he was huge. How was that supposed to fit in me? I blushed deeply. "Like what you see, Dev?" I looked up and saw his smirking face. He walked over to me and yanked off my boxers so that his cold hand could move over my heated flesh. "A-ah! J-Jake!" I bucked my hips, and tossed my head back. "Oh, Dev… Your body is so sensitive." I heard him grab the little bottle and flip the lid open, but I lost all thought when his mouth went over the head of my dick. "JAKE!" My moan echoed through the room. I was gripping the sheets so hard, my knuckles were turning white.

He moaned around my dick, sending vibrations as I felt a lubed finger poke at my entrance. "J-Jake…" It came out more scared than I thought it would. He brought his head up to look at me. "Is this your first time, Devin?" I nodded nervously. "Relax okay…" He slipped the finger in and I felt myself clench around it. It was uncomfortable. "Jake.." He leaned up and kissed me as he pumped the finger in and out. After a minute or so he slipped in another finger, and that one hurt more than the first. "A-ah!" I cried out. He tried to soothe me. "Shh, Dev.. It'll get better." He scissored (I spelt it wrong I know) the fingers, pumping them in and out. But then, I felt them brush over something and my back arches straight off the bed. "F-fuck! Jake! D-do that a-again!" He had hit my prostate. "Told you…" He smirked and added a third finger. He began to abuse my prostate.

I was a moaning mess, I couldn't even form full sentences. "J-Jake.. Nngh.. A-ah! P-please.." He removed his fingers, and hovered over me. "This is gonna hurt a little… Relax for me." I felt the head of his dick prod my entrance, and he entered me in one swift motion. "A-ahhhh!" My bitch scream was probably heard through the whole house. I felt tears form in my eyes, and Jake leaned down to kiss them away. "I'm gonna move now. Okay?" I nodded.

He slowly began to thrust in and out, and soon the pain subsided. "Jake.." "Yes, Dev?" I moaned, looking up at him with lust filled eyes. "P-Please.. H-harder.. Faster!" On the word faster he had hit my prostate just barely. He began to thrust hard and fast. Hitting my prostate with full force. "Oh! J-Jake! F-fuck yeah! A-ah!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes, my mouth was open in a silent scream. "Y-You're so tight… Dev…" I felt a warm coil in my stomach, telling me that I was close. "J-Jake! You're so g-good! Oh fuck!" I dug my nails into his back, bucking my hips with his thrusts.

"Jake! I-I'm g-gonna…" He nodded and began to fist my member. "O-oh! Jake!" He thrusted hard into my prostate and I felt my whole body convulse. "Jake!" I screamed out as I came onto his hand. I felt him get a few half-hearted thrusts as my inner walls clamped around him and he came into me. "Devin.." He pulled out and lied beside me, and I felt his come drip drown my thighs. "Fuck, Devin…" I curled up and hid my face in his chest. "I'm so embarrassed" He chuckled. "Why? You're mine now. And I'm going to be the only person who gets to see you like this." I blushed against his chest. And even though I didn't know him very well. I knew it was true. "I love you, Jake." "I love you too, Dev. Now get some rest. We aren't done for the night" "W-what?!"

* * *

**The end T_T **

**R&R please! **


End file.
